


Magic Sharing

by orphan_account



Series: Comic and Red are a mess [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic Transfer, Sleep Deprivation, Vomiting, comic is literally willing to die for red, i guess?, magic sharing, red is a stubborn ass, thats pretty much it, theyre both so god damn stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Red has been struggling to sleep, only managing around 16 hours total in the last week, and he's definitely feeling the effects, but he's too stubborn to ask for help. His soul is running low on magic and struggling to keep him alive.So, Comic, in his panic, does the only thing he can think of.Give Red some of his own magic, despite the consequences.





	Magic Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> yall im so sleep deprived right now, im probably on about the same amount of sleep as red here right now, so this started as a vent fic then idk what happened?? i got super into it and it kinda went in it's own direction lol
> 
> i guess this is kind of a prequel to the first part of this series, in the sense that this happens before that
> 
> i always end up with speech heavy fics and i cant help it, sorry 
> 
> these boys are both so fuckin stupid but they really love each other ; A ;
> 
> enjoy

Red sighed frustratedly, rolling over and reaching under his pillow to check the time on his phone. 05:53. Rubbing his face tiredly, he pulled the sheets over his head so the light from his phone screen wouldn’t disturb Comic sleeping behind him. He unlocked it and found something to do.

 

It wasn’t that he was forcing himself to stay awake, though he had been having nightmares more often recently, it was just that he _couldn’t_ sleep no matter how much he wanted to. He needed to. He was barely operating on 16 hours of sleep over the past 6 days, and it was getting to him. He was exhausted, irritable – more than normal, he couldn’t focus on anything longer than ten minutes, his bones creaked loudly with the smallest movements, his vision blurred randomly throughout the day, headaches, nausea, and dizziness on and off. He could barely use his magic. He had tried to teleport from the couch to the fridge the day before, which had ended with him wheezing and clutching his chest, the strain too much on his soul. He had thought to himself how lucky it was that he had been home alone at the time. He was trying so hard to hide this from his soul mate, he would rather dust than worry Comic any more than he already does.

 

Comic wasn’t stupid, however. He _knew_ something was wrong, and he _was_ worried, but every time he tried to bring it up, he was either interrupted or Red dodged the question. It was frustrating. Comic could see Red’s health deteriorating, Red literally looked like he was _dying_ in his eyes, and he couldn’t do anything, because he didn’t know what was wrong.

 

Red checked the time again. 06:07. He sat up, slowly getting out of bed to not wake the other and wobbled on his feet, seeing stars briefly. Pressing his hand against the wall for support, he held his throbbing skull, taking a minute to collect himself before quietly leaving the room. His brother should be up by now, he always woke up at six in the morning, never a minute later. Gripping the handrail, afraid he’ll fall, he tiptoed down the stairs, and dragged himself to the living room where Edge was sat at the table, drinking his morning coffee.

 

“ **mornin’...”** Red mumbled, collapsing into the seat opposite his brother and slumping forward on the table, resting his skull on his scarred arms. Edge eyed him critically, setting his mug down with a sigh.

 

“ **How much rest did you get this time?”**

 

“ **...none. maybe, like, twenny minutes, i dunno.”** Red groaned, burying his face in his arms. Edge pinched his nasal bone in exasperation, tired of his brother’s lack of ability to look after himself.

 

“ **You need to tell him. At this rate you’re going to burn your soul out, and he will find out either way.”** Edge stated, reaching across to flick Red’s skull when he acted disinterested.

 

“ **yeah yeah, i know. i jus’ don’ wanna worry him any more, s’not good for him.”** He stared at the wall sadly, the guilt of hurting his partner tugging at his soul. Edge put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“ **Just tell him. Today, please, or I’ll do it. I doubt he’ll be pleased to know you came to me before him.”**

 

“ **don’t do that, please...”** He was too tired to lash out at the half baked threat from his brother.

 

“ **I have to go to work, will you be alright?”** Edge asked, concerned, as he pulled his jacket on and grabbed his keys.

 

“ **yeah, sure. i’ll prob’ly jus’ go puke an’ cry ‘cause my body hates me.”**

 

“ **...It’s okay to ask for help, you know. No one wants to hurt us any more.”** Edge frowned. He hated seeing his older brother in pain.

 

“ **sure thing, boss.”** Red didn’t look up, pathetically waving his hand dismissively.

 

“ **You...don’t need to call me that either any more...”**

 

“ **huh. guess old habits die hard.** **see ya later.”**

 

“ **Sans. Please take care of yourself today.”** All Edge received as a tired grunt in reply.

 

Hearing the door close as Edge left, Red groaned, unable to ignore the nausea accompanying the dizziness any longer. He slowly pushed himself to his feet and shuffled to the kitchen, hoping water would help, feeling as though he might actually be sick despite not having eaten for over a day. Whining to himself, he leaned over the sink with an arm clutching his mid section painfully, starting to sweat. He felt himself shaking and gripped the counter, lurching forward and vomiting dull red magic into the sink.

 

_**well...that ain’t good…**_ Red thought to himself as he wheezed, his body expelling more magic. He slumped against the kitchen counter, breathing heavily and struggling to hold himself up. His vision blurred, and eye lights flickered, his body forcing him to heave again.

 

“red…?” Comic’s tired voice came from the doorway. He rubbed his eye sockets and blinked at his soul mate.

 

“ **huh...th-thought you were asleep.”**

 

“i was, but i didn’t feel you there and woke up. are you sick?” He asked worriedly, moving to help hold Red up and rub his spine soothingly as he trembled.

 

“ **n-no...i mean...i wasn’t-”** He dry heaved.

 

Comic teleported them into the bathroom so any mess was easier to clean, now wide awake. He frowned as Red collapsed in front of the toilet and vomited again.

 

“is that...magic?” He knelt down, rubbing circles down his spine, trying to help.

 

“ **i-i-hrrk...think...so.”** He wheezed between retching. Comic’s eye sockets widened with worry and fear.

 

“red! that means your soul is sick, and dying. what did you do?!” Comic was frantic, desperately racking his brain to remember anything he might have read about soul sickness.

 

“ **nothi-ergh”** He clutched his chest, drying heaving and slumping against Comic, trying to focus on breathing. **“h-haven’t done...anything...promise.”**

 

“don’t lie to me right now! i know something’s been wrong for a while, i’m not stupid! i need to know so i can help. please...i can’t lose you...” Red felt his mate begin to shake from holding back tears.

 

“ **...noth-”**

 

“show me your soul.” Comic demanded, angry that Red had been about to lie again. Growling when Red didn’t move, Comic pushed him back to sit against the side of the bath, and pulled his shirt off. He pressed his hand to Red’s ribs over the darkened soul, gasping softly, feeling only a faint throbbing. Red’s soul was just barely still holding his bones together, only a faint light glowing from it. Red felt exposed, wanting to pull away and curl in on himself in shame, but he didn’t have the energy, all he could do was watch as Comic gently pressed both hands over his soul and started to glow a deep blue.

 

“ **s-stop. healing magic is too m-much for you...”** Red tried to move away, whining pathetically when Comic held him still.

 

“s’not healing magic. it’s my magic.” He was frowning in concentration, his left eye glowing softly.

 

“ **wha- no, com, that’s worse, stop it!”** Red tried to wiggle free of Comic’s hold on his soul, beginning to cry when he couldn’t. **“d-don’t, stop, stop it!”**

 

“no. your soul is almost empty.” Comic, had started trembling, already overusing his magic. “you...need magic...so ‘m giving you some’a mine.”

 

Comic ignored anything else Red said, blocking him out so he could concentrate. He focused on giving the other soul as much magic as it needed to glow and thrum again – which was a lot more than he had expected. His stupid soul mate had really done a number on himself this time. He vaguely registered Red crying at him so stop, telling him that it was enough, but he kept focusing. He needed to make sure it was enough, he had to make sure Red wasn't going to dust on him.

 

“ **sans, stop! that’s enough, please, stop, you’re over doing it!”** Red screamed at his soul mate, sobbing and begging him to listen.

 

Comic’s eye lights flickered back to normal as he gasped, letting go of Red’s soul and collapsing against him. He struggled to find his breath for a minute, reaching for his own soul as it throbbed against his ribs in exhaustion. Red sobbed and clung to his soul mate, angry at himself.

 

“ **i’m sorry i’m sorry i’m sorry. why did you do that?! you know you can’t handle it, an’ you over did it too! you’re so fucking stupid. why’d you hurt yourself for me, huh?! i didn’t deserve it, i don’t deserve you. why’re you so fucking stupid?”** He pulled his soul mate up to sit on his lap and held him as tightly at he could, sobbing into his shirt pathetically.

 

“’cause...i love you, an’ i’d rather dust than be without you.” Comic mumbled, exhaustedly holding his hand over Red’s soul now radiating warmth again.

 

“ **that doesn’t mean you gotta dust yourself for me!”** His face scrunched up as he sobbed painfully.

 

Comic wiggled free of Red’s hold and stood, wobbling and clinging to the side of the bath as his knees nearly buckled under his weight. Red didn’t move.

 

“come back to bed now, babe, we’ll talk later.”

 

“ **...i can’t.”** Red’s voice was small and anxious.

 

“wha-?”

 

“ **i haven’t been able to sleep a lot. that’s the problem. i’ve only managed to rest a few hours this week, an’ i wasn’t hungry so i didn’t eat, an’ then i nearly dusted. a _gain._ i don’t deserve your kindness and i definitely don’t deserve your love...” **Red buried his face in his hands in shame, sobbing quietly to himself. Comic blinked dumbly, holding his trembling hand out for his soul mate, smiling when Red took it.

 

“you’re the stupid one. sweetheart, if i thought you didn’t deserve it, i wouldn’t have just done that.” He paused, taking Red’s silence as a pass to continue, he childishly held his arms out, grinning tiredly. “carry me to bed, please, i can’t walk, heh.”

 

Red looked up, his soul fluttering in his chest seeing his mate’s bright and loving smile. He wiped his eye sockets and shakily got up, his body feeling lighter and easier to move with the aide of his partner’s magic. He bent down in front of Comic, letting him climb onto his back, and slowly shuffled the short distance to their room. He carefully laid Comic on the bed and collapsed next to him, squeaking softly as Comic moved to lay half over him and force warmth from his soul into Red’s.

 

“ **stop it.”** Red was serious, and made sure Comic knew it.

 

“...wanna help you sleep. ya still gotta sleep...my magic’ll only help for a few hours ‘til your body uses it up. jus’ lemme help you...please.” He knew Red was just worried about him, but damn, his stubborn ass was frustrating.

 

“ **i-...okay...”** He rolled onto his side and pulled Comic against his chest, pressing his teeth to his skull. **“thank you.”**

 

“love you, too.” Comic smiled, closing his eye sockets and focusing his energy and love on Red’s soul as he fell asleep.

 

Red sighed softly, the pure love radiating from the skeleton in his arms helping him feel okay. He felt warm, and safe, and he felt loved. He finally felt his eye sockets closing and his body relax for the first time in days. He focused on the sound of Comic lightly snoring in his arms, letting it lull him to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read!!


End file.
